


Disciplining

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, families, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Sonia is caught fighting at Day Care. Set just before season 7 starts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RAVENSCORE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/gifts).



> For the request sent by RAVENSCORE: Sonia gets in some sort of fight with John at school and gets in trouble and Leslie and Ben are talking to her about but Leslie keeps taking her side cause she's mad at Ron.

Leslie couldn’t quite believe what she had just heard. She hurried back to her office to shut down her computer and grab her bag. She kept thinking that this was a mistake, and they had the wrong child. But no, Ben was on his way to the triplet’s day care to pick up Sonia.

Their little Sonny-bug, their three year old daughter, was caught fighting with other child. They had been called about the situation so that they could discipline her appropriately when they got home that evening.

She refused to let it sink in. Sure she had seen Sonia play-fighting with Wesley and Stephen, but that was usually grabbing and pulling at each other, or she had seen her pounce of top of Ben if he was playing with her. But not actual fighting that could hurt someone.

Leslie had been in a meeting when she got the call from Ben, telling her that he was on the way to pick up the triplets and to talk to their teacher about what had happened. Leslie said that she would be home once her meeting was finished, and now was hurrying through the corridors of City Hall to get home as fast as possible.

She stormed through the door at record time. She could hear Wesley and Stephen laughing happily upstairs, but there were no sounds of her little girl’s laugh.

As she walked into the lounge she saw it, Sonia sat on the couch with her arms folded, looking incredibly stubborn while Ben stood across from her.

He noticed Leslie walk in and sighed. “Sonia, do you want to tell your mother what happened today?”

Sonia huffed loudly, blowing a piece of blonde hair out of the way, and her eyes scrunched as she glared at Ben.

“There’s no use in glaring at me,” Ben said sternly. “You are in big trouble, young lady.”

Sonia huffed again loudly. “He was being stupid, so I hit him.”

Ben rolled his eyes at their daughter’s description. “Sonia was caught punching another child today.”

“Punching?” Leslie repeated and turned to face her daughter. “Sonia, punching isn’t very polite.”

“It’s John’s fault. He was being stupid” Sonia cut in, trying to defend herself.

“Sonia, we don’t say things like stupid…wait…John? As in John Swanson?” Leslie asked, leaning forward slightly as if to pressure the answer out of Sonia.

She nodded vigorously.

“Oh well that solves it then. This is all his fault clearly,” Leslie said immediately. “I stand by her actions,” she then said to Ben.

He did a double take, “what?”

“Honey, next time you’ll want to go for the hair. Swanson men are very attached to their hair, especially facial hair, wait he’s four he doesn’t have a moustache. Go for his eyebrows next time” Leslie told her, and Sonia looked incredibly confused.

“I’m not in trouble?” she asked hopefully.

“Wait a second!” Ben cut in. “You are most definitely in trouble. And Mommy shouldn’t be telling you how to fight other children.”

He got down to Sonia’s level and shook a finger at her. “No more fighting, got it? It’s not nice.”

Sonia nodded again, wide-eyed and ashamed. Ben, satisfied with her response sent her on her way and then turned to Leslie.

“What was that?” he asked. “You can’t tell our children to fight with Ron’s kids. This feud stays between you two, don’t bring them into it.”

“I bet Ron told John to attack Sonia” Leslie said to herself, seemingly ignoring Ben. “I bet he told him to do that. But Sonia clearly won. So the joke’s on them!”

“Leslie!” Ben said a little louder this time. “We are not pitting our kids against one another like some sadistic cage fight. And telling her to go and voluntarily start fights isn’t the way to teach our kids.”

Leslie sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew that he was right, she really didn’t want him to be right, but he was.

“I’m sorry” Leslie mumbled quietly, and Ben shook his head.

“I didn’t think I would have to discipline my daughter and my wife today” he grumbled to himself as he walked into the kitchen to get a well deserved beer.

~~

“Punching, John? Really?” Diane scolded at John; he was sat across from her looking at his hands in his lap.

“And punching a girl too no less. Have we taught you nothing about respect?” Diane carried on.

“I’m sorry, Mom” John mumbled, and then looked up at Ron who was standing in the corner. He usually let Diane do the vocal telling off, he would just stand their in the corner and glare at his children, his stern stare alone would usually be enough to scare their children never to be naughty again.

But this time around, he was watching with an almost gleeful expression on his face. And when Diane carried on about taking away his toys if he does it again, Ron gave a subtle thumbs up to his son.

John looked from his mother to his father confusedly; one parent was telling him that fighting with other children was not good, whereas the other was telling him carry on.

He swallowed nervously. His parents were really confusing sometimes.


End file.
